


The Birth of the Darksaber

by nowolfcanknow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowolfcanknow/pseuds/nowolfcanknow
Summary: Tarre Viszla assembles the Darksaber.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Birth of the Darksaber

Tarre Viszla stilled himself as he beheld the crystal before him. His master had never seen it's like before. No Jedi had. A solid black crystal threaded with white. It hung in the air like a black hole and he couldn't look away. It was different. It was beautiful.

And why shouldn't it be different? It's master was different too. He was human, which wasn't strange at all. Most of the order was human. But it was Tarre's origins that made him different to any other in the history of the Jedi. Tarre Viszla was born a Mandalorian.

There must have been Force sensitive Mandalorians before him, he knew. But he was the first to train with the Jedi. The annals showed that and Tarre was determined to rise to greatness in the Order. His master expected nothing less.

Tarre turned to regard his master. He was meditating, deep in the Force now. Tarre didn't know how his master could just drop into the Force like that and he envied Rawne his ease. Meditating did not come easy to Tarre, but to his master it was second nature. Master Rawne had told him that it was his first master's doing, that the enigmatic Jedi known as Kreia had spent months tutoring him in the best ways to meditate and calm the mind. To touch the Force, and be touched by it, like placing your hand in a gentle river. They were lessons that the Jedi formerly known as Revan had taken to heart, and were among the first memories to return to him after the death of Darth Malak. They were lessons he had spent years trying to impart on his Padawan.

The crystal drew his attention again. The rough black rock was hanging in the air as Tarre used the Force to hold it there. It all began with the crystal. The rest of the pieces of his lightsaber to be were on the desk before him. Tarre had spent much of the last year of his life assembling the pieces since he and his master had first discovered the crystal deep in the caves of Ordo, that strange moon of Mandalore.

It was time.

Through the Force he lifted each piece of his lightsaber and turned them through the air, the intricate pieces falling into place by his will. Finally the kyber crystal clicked into place beneath the emitter, and the outer casing slowly, oh so slowly, embraced the inner workings of the hilt and clicked together.

He took the hilt in his hand, and after a moment he clicked the emitter button. The blade sparked to life, and Tarre felt the Force swell in him like never before. Did his master feel it?

Rawne had opened his dark grey eyes and now he beheld his apprentice and his blade. There was a slight curve to the blade, and the tip was sharper than any he had seen before. At that moment he had never been more proud of the young boy. No. The young man.

"A sight to behold, Tarre. I have never seen it's like before" his master spoke slowly. "This is a blade that will end wars and keep peace in the Republic. Do you understand?"

"We've been over this a thousand times, Master" Tarre replied

"And we'll go over it a thousand times more"

The dark blade hummed in the room.

"This is more than a weapon. It is a symbol. Of the Jedi, of the Republic. Never before has a Mandalorian constructed a lightsaber. Your people fear these weapons above all else, I made sure of that twenty years ago" Revan continued "This blade will become your life, Tarre. When I am dead and gone this blade, and my blades, will remain. Their deeds will be legend."

Tarre couldn't remember the last time Rawne had mentioned the Mandalorians. It was a touchy subject between the two of them. Rawne had raged against the Council when he was first appointed as his master, and again when they had been sent as peacekeepers to Mandalore a year earlier. Rawne would never forget the Mandalorian Wars, and how he had ended it.

They called it the Scourge of Malachor. Mandalorians called it the Last Battle, and Revan's name had become a vile curse in Mando'a. 

Tarre finally gripped the blade with two hands, and again the Force swelled within him. Did other Jedi feel the same when they first created their lightsabers? Tarre didn't know, he had few friends in the Order even amongst those his age and status as a Padawan. And he felt too foolish to ask his master.

While Rawne had always been fair with him, there would forever be a gulf between them. Tarre was the first Mandalorian Jedi. Rawne was the Jedi who had shattered the Mandalorians and become the vile Darth Revan, first of the modern Order of the Sith Lords before he had been captured by the Jedi and redeemed. They had rarely spoken of Mandalore the Great's war, though Tarre burned with a thousand questions.

The door chimed, and a small woman stepped inside. Meetra Surik. The Jedi Exile. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Rawne got to his feet and bowed, and Tarre followed suit.

"A fine blade" Meetra said "I have a new mission for the two of you. There's trouble brewing between the Hutt Clans, they're gearing up for war over the Arkanis sector, and I want the two of you to mediate the matter. Or at least calm it down."

Tarre had to stifle a groan. Arkanis meant Tatooine was their likely destination, and Tarre felt he had suffered enough under the twin suns of the Tatoo system. It was a favourite destination of Rawne's, though he doubted even his master fully knew why.

"As you will it, Grand Master" Rawne replied softly. "I know how to deal with Hutts." Tarre pretended not to see the rude gesture that the Grand Master sent at his master as she left. Tarre would never understand the relationship between his master and the once exiled Jedi.

"Well, we have work to do" Rawne said to his Padawan. "Meet me at the Hawk in two hours."


End file.
